shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Iris Sona Thūrwolf
is the first Incarnation created daughter by Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf Personality Being the middle flower child bookworm out of the two of her step-siblings while having known her step-siblings when she was just a child while being held by her older step-sister Ashelia who she was trusted with. however, she had bravely and tries to remain happy even when she was a little kid. but she also appeared tough in many sticky situations. she is normally quiet and had a strong will. yet Iris appears to quite helpful to her two step-siblings. during her Freetime, she was shown around a bed of flowers at a local hill at Thūrwolf hills reading quietly. however she is rarely quiet and was kind, and several times and attempts to cheer up her step-sisters up. Iris had a trademark that she can take care of others with such great ease and can fight on her very own. this was shown in her most of her subtle fights. Iris is also an average bookworm just like her aunt Lillian had, she also possesses a carefree nature, willing to one day to fly her creator father's airship with her sister and two step-sisters being with her one day. Character Relationship Timeline Family * - The Middle Incarnation daughter of Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf ** - the Older Sister of Arukas Phoebe Thūrwolf ** - The Middle half-Sister to Ashelïa Faith Thūrwolf, Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf * - The Niece to Christopher Tearson and Stefania Tearson, ** - The Cousin to Rena Scheris Tearson,Renako Kuina Tearson,Ruby Tearson and Annie Tearson Friends Rivels Events Appearance Iris has short black hair. while she had violet-red eyes while her left wrist had the patch tribe tattoo Before the Timeskip she wears a black short-sleeved hoodie and a black tartan-pattern miniskirt. the black accents of her outfit are white. She wears black heeled boots with black soles. She has a leather choker and a necklace with a round black coin pendant. She wears two brown belts with a silver chain hanging from one attached to her skirt. She has the brown belt wrapped around, bellow on her arm while she had a black leather bracer on her other wrist. After the Timeskip doing the Timeskip Iris wears a sleeveless, buttoned dull dark purple dress bound by a light green necktie like scarf and She wears white Undergarments underneath. She also wears long black fingerless gloves on her right and left hands and a pair of black ankle-length thigh high stockings with black sandals. Abilities and Powers Iris is a highly gifted shaman fighter, inheriting her creator father's shamanic power and her aunt Lillian's smart mind, leading her great-great-grandmother to call her a shaman fighter. Accredited to her Thūrwolf family lineage, her early shamanic skills allowed her to progress much easier and ultimately made her having her two step-sisters helping her expect her to easily pass the test of Silva's. Likewise, she could single-handed a defeat dozens of shaman fighters in one single fight with a single fire punch *'Intelligence': Iris had a gifted super genius level intellect and possesses a great deal of high knowledge of the mystic artifacts of her family. she is also extremely skilled, an expert battle strategist for battles, and highly skilled. *'Thought Reader': *'Ace Pilot skills': Iris is a resourceful and adaptive Pilot on any air vehicle. She was able to ride an aircraft her father created a long time ago with high Tech to such a great degree that she was able to ride it across the air at high speeds dodging potential hazards. In addition, she was able to maneuver a minivan with sharp focus throughout the skies of nighttime Chlorokinetic Abilities Leading Ivy Thorn impalement: Iris' most favorite technique that transforms her flower seeds with large numbers of sharp Thorn's burst out of the ground and then impales anyone this was Used by Iris in order to kill unwelcome people who go to her greenhouse Demonic Abilities Demon Absorption: To make up for the lack of demonic shamanic power, Iris is forced to rely on absorbing Demons in order to remain healthy. When She absorbs a Demon, a portion of Muramasa's raw shamanic strength gains strong and stronger to the Demon's power is restored for the amount of time. However, Iris notes her body is not fully powered just yet to absorbing more Demons to gain their powers Primary Weapon History Creation Birth and Early Life Before the Timeskip During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Travailing to Thūrwolf Hills Collecting Rare flowers Etymology Character Trivia *her favorite drink was cold honey favored milk while her favorite food is steamed buns with vegetables while for dessert was green apple gelatin Musical Theme External Links Category:Thūrwolf Family Member Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Eliskuya2